Gold Forever
by hazeleyesisabel
Summary: She could have said no but in her inside she wanted this blue eye man in her life whatever were the odds of them being together.


**Hey! this is my first story. English is not my first languague so sorry if I had grammar errors please send me reviews I will be glad to read some I do not care if they are bad or good. Thanks if you read it, it will mean a lot to me.**

Chapter 1

'I am really sorry I didn't want this to finish this way I-I didn't meant to is just that I'am staying here and you are going to other continent.I don't believe in long distance relationships is the best to separate know and have nice memories than to be stick and finish to be just people that were couple and friends and now they are enemies.I didn't want to finish like this but is just the best for us,Alex, I really love you but it just we are going different ways and I-'-the brown hair girl tell to the brown hair man, it was obvios that it barely hurt to her it wasn't because she didn't love him she do it was just she didn't was with him like that way she didn't felt butterflies going around when he kiss her or when she saw him she was just with him because she felt alone,it was just something for few months but the relationship that suppose was just for months turn it to a relationship of three freaking years she couldn't marry I man she didn't truly love-I just I'am sorry-she continue she gave back the black velvet little box he have held for her-I love you Alex but I can't. I won't tell you to be friends it will no be fair to me to say I just want you to know you are just a great guy you will find someone who loves you.-Ohh crap!what the hell I have just done she though for herself she was rejecting a fantastic future Alex Santiago belong to one of the welthiest families in her country he was so good looking he have this brown eyes that make any girl crazy but not her yeah she found him attractive but she didn't know what was wrong with her that she couldn't felt for him what he felt for her. He was all she was hoping at the age of 15, he put his eyes in her a middle class girl that with a really great effort was studying medicine and now she was accomplished her dream of going to Cambridge to conquer a master degree in neurosurgeon she felt stupid if she had accepted in this right moment she will be a really happy twenty five years girl but she couldn't she could not lie to her this way she was good in the art of the deception but to decieve herself she would't try it,she knew she wouldn't be happy yes she love him like just a good friend but anything more she didn't think things where that serious she hated herself she had just left heart broken to the kindest,nicest boy she had ever known and for what she was rejecting him,because she couldn't with all the fortune on the world love him like anything more than a friend she felt like Elizabeth Bennet in Pride and Prejudice just that Elizabeth had a happy ending she knew her story wouldn't finish that way she wasn't the lukiest when it was about love she suck in it,her thoughts were interrumpted when she heard Alex voice rushing at her.

Spencer!-Matias said his eyes were entirely wet he was almost crying. She felt she was the bad of the story of course she was to let this entire mess happen but believe it or not she was breaking with him this night she swear she would do but when she was almost in the topic Matias pop out the question all women at any age wish to be asked'Do you want to marry me?',she just was frozen there.

Yeah-she said softly

I want you to keep it- and taking his hand to her he gave him the black velvet little box with the ring inside.

No!I can't it's yours-she said

I bought it for you not for anybody else I want you to keep it I don't need it,it will just remember me to you-he finish with many combicsion

I can't-she said with the same tone that him's

Take it please it will be the last thing I will ask you-he said

She grab the box and stand on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek she will miss him but it was the best.

Bye Spencer Hastings-he hug her and went away.

She felt her heart drop to make it more dramatic it stared to rain but not in drizzles it was a monson.'Of course thank!'-she yell to the sky Spencer was one of this person who have a really interesting and funny relationship with God. What to said about Spencer she was a gorgeous gril of 25 years tall,a slim figure and she have all the virtudesyou may aski in a woman but that was not the real Spencer she was so good in faking who she was. She have raised with her father only, her mother left way when she was two and she passed away eight years ago. She was emotionally broken if it was not because of her friends she must have comitted suiced long time ago.

You know I just asked you a normal life a normal girl life but nooo you gave to me a full pot of drama I didn't want my life to be a novel I just-she continued to talk to the sky while walking to the bus stop when she heard someone yelling at her name it it could be Alex again what did he wanted? she asked herself but no it was her good friend Thayer Rybak.

What the hell are you doing here Thay?-she said.

I saw your mini play of why God? why?I didn't thought you were such a drama queen-he said laughing out loud.

You want me to kick your ass do you-she yelled

Oh please I am warm and comfty in a car and you are outside in the rain do you think that in your are in position to brag

I know were you live dumb I can go and kick your ass when the hell I want to-she said laughing getting in the car.

They had barely speak to each other since she came in the car,the drive from the street he found Spencer to Spencer's home,was pretty much silent she was sad it was clear to him and she knew he knew it he knew everything about her they have raised really near each other their parents were really close they had always been friends they are like siblings he understood her like nobody could he was like him in girl and her in boy like that was their stopped his car infront of a bar near his house.

You need a drink-the brown eye boy told her

You know I don't drink right-the brown eye girl said out loud with a frustrated expression on her face.

I know is just you are freaking me out with that face-he said trying to make her fell better

To tell you my friend this is the face of a witch I don't deserve nothing good anymore in my life-she said

Pence-this was the name he had always call her all her life-you are not a witch you just are a person who told the truth, you can't kill yourself thinking it was your fault I won't lie,a little bit of it was yours, but it just because you didn't want to hurt him but sometimes it just the best to say the truth instead of just keeping lying.

Thanks but that doesn't justify what I did I just feel awful-a long pregnat pause continue to this-can we get the drink you tell me-she said trying to make him feel his words have help her

I thought you didn't drink-he said teasing her

Do you want me to kick your ass Thay-she say teasing him too

You know I think this is the start of a good friendship-he said putting his arm around her shoulder

The bar was barely empty they had luck to find a spot they were in a not drunkards area he knew she felt weird with drunk people he had learn it from experience.

You know why all this women are looking us so weird-he said curiosly and in fact everybody were staring at them more like they were starring at him and they were all girls.

Well its maybe because you have slept with 80% of them and the other 20% want to sleep with you-she said teasing him. What to said about Thay he was tall he had a gorgeous body,brown hair,he had a look in his brown eyes that make anybody go melted except Spencer she had never fallen for him in a romantic way he was like a brother for her but she couldn`t deny he was one of the most gorgeous guys she ever knew. Always in school they the other girls envy her because she was always with him,but that was the end of the stroy neither him nor her had ever been in love of each other.

I didn't, for last time slept with all the girls I date-he said with a angry tone

Ohh yeah! You didn't that's why Sutton is coming right straight to us in 3,2...

WHAT!-he said she was in counting 2 when he turn his head back and certainly she was coming to them,Sutton Mercer was this random girl Thayler knew last week he dated her and of course splet with her. Before he could said Hi Tiffany and stand up to greet her she splapped him right on his cheek.'That is for no calling me' then of that she kick him in his well the you know his nuts.'And that is for not calling after we had sex you dumbass-she yelled her green eyes almost going out of her head.

Crap! You crazy bitchhhhh-he yelled

She was almost to kick him again when Spencer grab Sutton's arm and punch her on her cheek,Sutton felt on her feet moaning of pain.

He may be gigolo,procurer,easy boy,misogynist or what the hell you want to call him but he doesn't deserve to be kick in his nuts believe it or not he will someday will want to have kids!-she said really serious but with a taste of sarcasm.

By the time everybody eyes on the bar were glue on the hot argument between does two that was when the think putted hotter the backups of Sutton came right besides the sermon Spencer gave.

Who the hell you think you are-A tall redish girl said out loud havind the backup of a balck hair girl that seems more like a boy than a girl.

I just was sayng that-Spencer was interrupted,when the reddish hair girl punch her,on her was still crawling in the floor of pain.

Ohh you bitchh!-Spencer yelled,you will see Spencer was not tiny thin nor fat she have the curves a women needed to seduce and the strenght of a women to defend herself alone but the fight was unfair it was two soon three because Tiffany have already recover from the blow Spencer gave her both of them were angry ready to fight.

The audience well all the boys were yelling-to much clothe-persuating to rip it up gosh what they were giving to be Thayler at that moment it was evident to everybody they were fighting for him but for Spencer wasn't yeah it started such but now it was personal the bitch had just punch her on her face she,was ravenous of revenge.

But she couldnt fight them all they will kick her ass for sure.

-I will kick your ass-Spencer said bragging

Ohh yeah you and who more-Sutton said clearly already recover from the blow.

Spencer started to feel intimidated oh!how on hell do she have the crazy idea to hang out with Thayler it never ended well she had always remember that in school he was always the trouble guy of her school the heartbreaker every girl in school were in love of him he was always in detention she remembered that she and her friends were always taking him out of them always saying that what Thayler have done was their fault, he was not the type of guy you could hang out a night without getting in trouble!she I will give the delight to the redish,the tomboy,and size AA of Sutton of seeing me drowning in my own blood because it was something clear to her is that the other three were ready to kick her ass.

But when she most needed them the rest of the gang appear-queen in kicking asses Hanna Marin,peacemaker Aria Mongomery and mr. sexy british accent Wren Kim

-Oh thanks God!-Spencer thought while washing Thayler puting a bag full of ice in his nuts.

**It was kind of short in the next chapter I`ll be presenting more characters. If you like you may give me ideas thanks a lot.**

**This Thayler is the one that you can see hin in The Lying Game.**

**I LOVE SPOBY! that's a clue for the next chapters**


End file.
